


untitled work

by Marksfabulousbutt (orphan_account)



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Croc being creepy, I'm Sorry, I'm really not sorry, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pining, Rare Pairings, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, i enjoy every ship i come across??, i guess, startles the Scarecrow id say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Arkham City is a place to bond?





	untitled work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow_Arashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Arashi/gifts).



> Not to be rude but they dragged me into this ship. But I guess I drag myself into every ship, but hey, oh well, I hope you enjoy this?
> 
> well I belive they started the ship on here which lead me to find it
> 
> also sorry that Waylon changes personality dramatically, I don't even know why it happened.

"So Crane?" "Shut it." He glared at the man across from him and the reptilian put his head down like a dog. "I didn't mean to hurt you?" It's a question but the Scarecrow barely acknowledges it, deciding to be stubborn, or maybe he was still peeved at the fact the man across from him had to do with his now broken facial features, windpipe, and leg. "If you don't want to be my next project I suggest you close your mouth." The crocodile didn't know if he was being serious but he kept quiet anyways. The effect of fear toxin on a half reptile might've been nice to know, but not right now.

The car lurches to a stop, causing them to almost tumble out of their seats and the door opens. "Make yourselves at home." Says the TYGER Gaurd. "Dr. Strange doesn't believe you two will interfere with his plans, so get along." They get shoved out, Waylon catching the Scarecrow who shoved away immediately and regained his balanced easily. "Oh if-" Waylon sighed grabbing his face to shut him up before he actually got himself killed and dragged him along, despite the protest of the ex-psychiatrist.

"Yeah, if you want to get revenge on the Batman I suggest you shut the hell up Crane, I'm done taking your crap." He hisses, dragging him through where he's been hundreds of time. The Scarecrow claws at the scaley hand, and it doesn't release him reluctantly, and he goes limp, anger seeping in him. Mad he didn't have his toxins so he could gas the giant, and that the crocodile still held his face like a doll.

Just like Waylon, the Scarecrow knew the place like the back of his hand. It took him down a memory lane he didn't want to touch, he hated the feeling, and Waylon was only taking them father into it. When he decided that they were far enough, Waylon set the man onto his feet and took his paw away. "I hope you know your my next project now." Waylon huffs, and rolls his eyes. "Sure."

-

Waylon sits on his stolen bed munching on a bone from a dead Joker goon, the Scarecrow was very much there, still brewing his toxin. Waylon didn't know why the man had stayed, other than testing the toxin on him, but he hasn't done anything to provoke him, so they are fine at the moment. "What are you still doing here anyways?" Scarecrow looks at the con. "The batch of chemicals I paid for has yet to come. And I still need to throw some of my next batch on you." 

-

Waylon squeezed his wrist hard enough to force him to let go. The Scarecrow hissed at the reptile man, and he rolled his eyes. "If you wanted to make me fear you, you could've asked nicely. I might've just let you drug me." "As if!" Waylon growls, shoving the man against the wall. The Scarecrow bit his tongue, still snarling at the beast. "You know, I never noticed how nice you smelled" He said leaning down, and that promptly left the Scarecrow confused and scared. Of what, he didn't know.

Waylon leaned down, breath smoothing along the older's neck, and the Scarecrow swallowed, which didn't get past the reptilian. "What? _Scared_?" The Scarecrow growled at being mocked. "No. It's unpleasant for your body to pressing into mine! Let me go this instant." Waylon laughed, his tongue sliding out to lick at the other's neck. The Scarecrow likes it. Waylon knows it from his body movement, how he jerks and suppress the noise that nearly bubbled over.

He bares his teeth, barely grazing them along his jugular. His breath catches in his throat, and he starts weakly trying to pry the beast away from his neck. "You're enjoying this?" " ** _Shut- Shut up_** " His pathetic attempt to growl turns short into a soft moan when Waylon finally bites at the pulse. Blood barely spills, but Waylon laps at it, enjoying the taste, and how the Scarecrow squirms so much.

He's sad when he has to pull away, and gives the Scarecrow a moment to compose himself. "Bastard." Is all he says, and Waylon laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> side note:
> 
> If you've read my other books with Scarecrow, you will notice I say 'the Scarecrow' because I believe after the events of the Asylum, Jonathan was lost to Scarecrow, he isn't Jonathan, he's a heartless bastard who doesn't want anything to do with people only that his fear toxin works. When he's Jonathan he has some sympathy for his friends and such. He's not totally obsessed with his toxin
> 
> I just decided to share this :v


End file.
